


If We Weren't Friends

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: And yet another request from @shanjedi for a story with Cisco, with the starter "I could kiss you right now". Idk why I ended up putting sex in this one and not the Reverb one, but eh, it was fun! Hope you all enjoy!





	

“Hey honey, can I buy you a drink?” 

You cringed as you felt a hand touch your back, turning to see a strange man with a smirk on his face and liquor on his breath, “No, I’m fine thanks,” you declined politely, pushing his arm away. This was supposed to be a fun night with the team, and it was for the most part, but of course the one time you took a break from dancing on your own, some guy had to come chat you up.

“Aww come on, just the one drink?” he pleaded clumsily, “I mean I saw you dancing out there, you’ve gotta be thirsty,” he winked at you and you wanted to die.

“I’m really fine, thank you anyway,” you were a little firmer this time, your polite smile strained as you tried to turn away and ignore him.

But either he was too drunk to take the hint, or he didn’t care you were uncomfortable, because he reached over and grabbed your hand, “Look babe, I just wanna get you a drink ok? Is that so much to ask?”

Your instincts were kicking in now, the ones that Oliver Queen had taught you to have that involved the right place to punch a man to break something, but before you could flex your training, you heard a familiar voice from directly behind you ask, “Sir can I ask why it is you have your hands on my girlfriend?” and you thanked your lucky stars that Cisco had shown up.

“Girlfriend?” the guy asked with a frown, seemingly confused by the concept.

Cisco’s hands rested on your shoulders, warm and comforting as he answered, “That’s right, I said girlfriend,” he confirmed harshly, “did you understand that time or should I try saying it in Spanish next?”

The guy made a face like he was going to reply, but he didn’t, instead he dropped your hand like it were offensive to him and walked away. You sighed as you turned to Cisco, giving him a grateful smile, “Cisco Ramon, I could kiss you right now!” you said as he grinned.

He shrugged, “I mean hey, go ahead if you want to, it’d make what I said more convincing,” he teased as he took the stool beside you.

You laughed, “I don’t think he’s sober enough to care to be honest,” 

Cisco nodded, “Either way I’m glad I got here before you went all mini arrow on him,” he confided as he flagged down the bartender, “this is supposed to be a fun night, no bad guy fighting allowed.”

You snickered at him calling you mini arrow, and nodded your agreement, “No bad guy fighting,” you promised. A yawn snuck its way out of you and you frowned dully, “It’s barely even ten and I’m already tired,” you sighed, tapping the bar with your fingers, “when did I become an old lady Cisco?”

Cisco bit his lips together as he squinted at you, “I’m pretty sure it was the day you started working with us,” he sympathized, “because believe it or not, I’m dead on my feet right now to, I’m just pretending not to be so Caitlin doesn’t have to dance alone.”

“Aww,” you pat him on the shoulder, “that’s so cute.”

Cisco nodded, “Yeah, it’s adorable,” he agreed half heartedly, “only trouble is I think Caitlin actually still has energy, and I’m like this close to falling asleep on her if she dances to close to me,” he pinched his fingers together to demonstrate as the bartender returned with his drink.

You tapped his glass as he lifted it, “Maybe you should stop drinking for the night then, keep yourself awake longer.”

Cisco looked down at the glass in his hand, “Y/N this is red bull, I’ve been drinking this all night.”

You frowned, “Oh...well then you’re screwed I guess,” you shrugged.

Cisco snorted at that, “I wish,” he mumbled into his glass before taking a sip.

You were slightly confused at first, your tired brain missing his meaning, then you realized he was talking about sex and you smacked his arm playfully, “Cisco Ramon are you taking about sex in front of a lady?” you teased, putting your nose in the air as Cisco laughed.

“Oh my apologies ma’am, I didn’t see you there,” he played along, “how rude of me.”

“Indeed,” you agreed before breaking into giggles. When you both caught your breath again you sighed, “sorry it’s been a while,” you commiserated, “its been a while for me too.”

Cisco raised an eyebrow, “Forreal?” he asked skeptically, smiling and back tracking as you shot him a squinted look, “what I mean is, I didn’t realize you were having a similar dry spell, I mean it’s not a regular topic of conversation, plus….nevermind,” he picked up his drink quickly, taking a long sip as you frowned at him.

“Plus what?” you prodded curiously.

Cisco shook his head, “Nevermind, it was a dumb thing to say so I stopped myself,” he cut the air with his hand for emphasis.

You pouted at him, “Oh come on Cisco, I promise I won’t be mad,” you put on your puppy dog eyes, “tell me?”

Cisco scrunched his face up for a moment, then he sighed, “Fine, I was gonna say I’d sleep with you if we weren’t friends, because you’re pretty,” he winced immediately afterwards, feeling stupid, “ugh, now that I hear it outside my head is sounds even worse,” he groaned.

You stared at him for a moment, you brain somewhere between the thoughts ‘Wow that was super dumb, he was right’ and ‘I wonder what Cisco would be like in bed, maybe I can find out’ before a blush came over your cheeks and you looked away from him. Cisco was immediately concerned that he’d upset you of course, and began apologizing profusely, “Oh my god Y/N I’m sorry, I told you it was dumb. Oh man...please don’t hate me? Oh god you hate me now don’t you, fucking hell-”

“Would you really sleep with me if we weren’t friends?” you asked, shutting him up instantly.

He stared at you with wide, cautious eyes, “I uh...I mean...y-yeah? I guess?” he replied nervously, “I mean you are pretty...and I mean it’s been a while for both of us, so it’s not like I would say no if someone like you offered-” 

“What about now?” you asked, standing up slowly, your eyes locked on his.

“W-what about now what?” he asked in confusion, glancing down at the slightly smaller distance between you both.

You had no idea why you were pursuing this, it was insane, and could possibly make things ridiculously awkward at work tomorrow, but something in you sparked when he said he’d sleep with you, and that spark was growing steadily hotter as you thought about actually sleeping with him. You moved closer to him, a half inch more or less, “I mean what about now, since we are friends already...would you still sleep with me?”

You watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, “Y/N,” his voice shook as he spoke, his breath slightly labored as it blew hot across the skin of your face, “are you….are you asking me to sleep with you?”

You considered the question, considered his nervousness and how endearing it was, you considered the way he licked his lips and how soft they’d feel against your skin, you even considered kissing him right then but you didn’t want to scare him too badly. You took the glass from his hand, sipping the fizzy energy drink for a moment before setting it down beside you, “Would you say yes if I was?” you asked, slowly closing the gap between you both until Cisco’s hand landed on your arm, shaking slightly as his eyes searched yours.

“Yes,” was his soft answer, his hand on your arm drifting lower towards your waist, “but are you asking me to-”

“Yes,” you replied, cutting him off, watching as his eyes went a little wider, then back to normal, then the slow smirk that spread across his lips.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, his hand now on your waist, his eyes flicking down to your lips, “Alright,” he pulled you closer still, if that was even possible, “where did you have in mind?”

You thought about it for a moment, realizing you could technically go to the bathroom and have him take you against a wall, or back to the Star Labs van he used as his personal vehicle where you could both lay down in the back and do whatever you wanted until your friends realized you were gone. All of these possibilities made the spark flare tremendously and move southward, your hand gripping Cisco’s arm tighter as a result. Logic won out somehow, and you realized condoms were important, and you leaned forward to breathe against his mouth, “Your place,” before kissing him just enough that he moaned softly.

“Holy fuck what I wouldn’t give to have Barry’s powers right now,” he growled as you parted, then he moved away from you, pulling you along behind him as he made a bee line for the van.

You both jumped in as fast as you could, Cisco not even bothering to buckle his seat belt before he set off, until you reminded him gently. “Shit, yeah safety first,” he agreed with a chuckle, fumbling with the strap at a stoplight. 

You glanced over to see if he needed your help, and thats when you saw the rather prominent tenting in the front of his pants, and felt your blood run hot as a furnace. This was really happening, you were actually about to have sex with Cisco, in Cisco’s apartment, and he was obviously very interested if his hard on was anything to go by. This was madness, but your nerves were already screaming for him to touch you again like he had in the bar, and you didn’t care how crazy it was. Cisco probably broke a law or two in his haste to get back to his apartment, but you weren’t complaining as he pulled the apartment door closed behind you and shoved his hands under your shirt, his mouth exploring your neck for all it was worth.

“Cisco,” you gasped his name, grabbing him by the front of his pants and pulling him closer.

Cisco groaned against your neck, “Fuck, if you say my name like that again I’m not sure we’re gonna make it to my bedroom,” his hands snuck under your bra and you whined at how amazingly warm his hands were.

“So long as a condom is involved, you can fuck me on the fire escape for all I care,” you told him, your hands threading through his hair as you pulled his head up to kiss him properly.

“My neighbors would kill me,” he replied with a laugh, “but I’ll keep that in mind,” he suddenly hoisted you up, you instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you to his room. The press of his dick through his jeans grazed you stomach deliciously when he lifted you, the both of you moaning at the contact.

“Too many clothes,” you mumbled distractedly as he laid you out on his bed, “off off off,” you said as you tugged his shirt up to his chest.

“Alright alright,” he bat your hands away so he could do it himself, “you too bossy,” he teased as he threw his shirt to the side.

“Not bossy,” you replied as you pulled your own shirt off, “horny.”

He smiled down at you as you flung your bra away and nodded, “I can fix that,” he assured you, taking your breasts in his hand again.

“No,” you said quickly, “pants, off,” you ordered, as you tugged his waist band.

He pouted at you, “You do it, I’m busy,” he argued, moving his mouth over your chest, his teeth just grazing your flesh.

You didn’t argue with that, your hands immediately got to work, popping the button open and lowering the zipper before pulling his jeans and boxers down together. His cock bounced free and you felt yourself lose your breath, your hands immediately reaching out to feel it, a strangled noise coming from Cisco as your hand circled around it and stroked slightly. A steady stream of Spanish left his mouth, your hands stroking him slowly as his hips twitched in time, “Y/N,” your name on his lips was desperate, “I need...drawer...”

You didn’t understand what he meant until he pried your hand from his cock and went for the drawer of his bedside table. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a tiny foil wrapped square with his shaking hand, “pants.” you repeated your statement from before, your hands fumbling to undo your own button and zipper as Cisco put the condom on beside you. You managed to get your pants down around your knees before Cisco intervened, tugging them off the rest of the way and throwing them halfway across the room.

“This might be a stupid question,” he panted, pressing his forehead to yours as he hovered above you, “but you still want this to happen right?” his eyes flicked down to where his cock was positioned inches from your entrance, “I mean I don’t want you to change your mind, but if you change your mind I’ll totally understand I just-”

“Cisco,” you took his face in your hands as you said his name, your eyes locking on his again as you told him earnestly, “will you please shut up and fuck me already?”

That was a pretty definitive answer, and the smile that lit up his face was absolutely beautiful as he replied, “Absolutely,” before sliding himself against you teasingly. You whined and squirmed, nearly yelling at him to stop torturing you before he seemed to read your mind and entered you slowly, a long low groan leaving his throat as you pushed up against him eagerly.

“Fuck,” you moaned, your hands scrambling for purchase across his back, “Cisco oh my god, yes,”

“Y/N” his voice was rough as he spoke, “shit Y/N,” he repeated your name, over and over like a prayer, his hips finding a steady rhythm, then picking up the pace as your noises and the sensation spurred him on. Before long you were both sweating and panting, Cisco barely pulling out at all any more as he rutted against you, your legs wrapping around his back in reciprocation. You could tell he was close when he finally switched from your name to a string of continuous noises, grunts and groans and whines that vibrated out of his mouth across your skin. When he came, he buried his face in your neck, your own orgasm hitting right after, his name leaving your mouth in a shout that sounded loud even to you. Several moments passed before either of you were capable of speaking again, but when you were Cisco was the first to remark, “Holy shit that was amazing.”

You grinned at him as he sat up on his arms, “You think so too?” you asked, wiping sweat from your face lazily.

He nodded, “I mean, I thought it might just be because of the dry spell, but like...the sounds you made were like...” he chuckled, “was that because of me, or are you always that vocal?”

You blushed a little despite yourself, “It wasn’t just me,” you replied, “though I’ve been known to not exactly be silent...”

Cisco grinned at you, “So some of that was me?” he sounded almost giddy as you nodded, “Nice!” he cheered with a laugh.

“What about you?” you asked poking him in the chest, “do you always chant the name of whoever your fucking or was that just for me?”

It was Cisco’s turn to blush, looking down slightly causing his hair to hang over part of his face, “that uh….that was not a common occurrence,” he confirmed coyly, “that was actually probably me trying to convince my brain that I was actually having sex with one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met.” Your eyes went wide as you gazed up at him, and he nibbled his lip nervously in response, “Was that….did I just make this awkward?” he asked, but you shook your head.

“That’s...honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” you giggled, “did you mean it or was that the endorphins talking?”

He smiled softly, sweetly, and nodded, “I meant it,” he said softly, “I mean I told you back in the bar-”

“You said I was pretty,” you corrected him, but he nodded still.

“Yeah ok I said pretty, but at the time I didn’t want to freak you out, and I didn’t think we’d actually get to the sex part ok?” he chuckled, “but I absolutely meant it Y/N, you are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met, and I don’t just mean looks, I mean like...everything.”

You covered your mouth with your hands, blushing furiously from his words, “Cisco,” you said in a small voice, “you’re gonna make me cry...”

“Oh no,” he said before leaning down to kiss your forehead, “no crying after sex, that would be really awkward,” he rolled to the side and got off the bed, tugging your arm for you to follow him, “what do you say we go get cleaned up and talk about this,” he gestured between you both with his pointing finger, “some more after, hmn?”

You sat up and nodded, “Alright,” you agreed softly. You followed him to the bathroom, each of you setting about the task of cleaning yourself up after your activities. There was a smile on your face that would seem to budge, and every time you glanced over at Cisco it felt like it got a tiny bit bigger. When you were done, you both went back to his room and got under the covers, his arm wrapping around you feeling so natural it was almost surreal. You looked up at him, the smile still in place as you asked, “So...are we still friends?”

He nodded, a smile of his own on his lips as he replied, “Yeah, we’re still friends,” before squeezing your shoulder and asking, “but could we maybe be more than that?”

You wanted to scream, to shout from the rooftops that yes, you would be more than friends with Cisco Ramon! But you didn’t. Instead, you closed your eyes and huddled closer to him, resting your head on his chest. “Ok,” you replied softly, hugging him close.

You heard him chuckle, the vibration of it rumbling through his chest, “Ok,” he repeated after you, “I can handle ok.”


End file.
